Come and Speak
by zohie95
Summary: Humans and Pokemon come and go, but what they say last forever. I'm Tonya, a human talks to Pokemon, and this is my journey with my friends to learn how to speak the most difficult language of all, human.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I'm starting fics left and right. I've had this in my head since I started watching Pokémon at age 10. Now, Tonya get's her fanfiction journey. Disclaimer: Tonya and her Lucario are mine, the rest isn't. If you like it, please review. Reviews help get the story done and when you don't, I feel like nobody cares. So, if you do care, let me know. Enough bold, on with the show!**

Come Speak To Me

People in my world seek many things. Wealth, power, fame. But most of all, they seek knowledge of the creatures that live with us called Pokémon. The humans can't communicate directly to them. They try, but they don't know what the Pokémon are speaking or why. The best thing they can do is connect to them on a deep level and true trainers will understand. But, it's not enough. What can make them understand exactly what Pokémon are saying precisely is a book. It looks like a textbook, with drawings of all the Legendary Pokémon on its cover. The language of all Pokémon is written inside of it. And I am the only one who has it.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM! I MEAN PEWTER CITY!" A ear-splitting dong rang through my too tiny dwelling from Lucario ringing her training bell.

"Lucario! I know you wake up early but that doesn't mean everyone else does! You probably woke the whole forest!" I barked leaping out of bed. You probably wouldn't have understood me if you weren't a Pokémon. I was speaking the dialect Lucarios use, but other Pokémon would've understood just fine.

"I tried screaming, slapping, and shaking! I was ready to use Aura Sphere." my companion Pokémon Lucario said. "Or does Sleeping Tonya need more rest?" using sarcasm.

"I don't think it'll be an option. Winter's coming and we need food." My little cave in the woods doesn't usually hold up well, it's a miracle me and Lucario lived here this long. It's small but comfortable. There's tons of food and a fire in the middle of the cave to cook it with. Most uppity trainers wouldn't spend a night in here, but I don't mind. It's a place to rest my head with the cots I found from a dump. My pack rests at the door-like entrance. We've been here ever since we were both abandoned. Most I let the memory about how it all began come back to me.

* * *

_"Yay! Me, Mom, and Dad are going to a festival!" the little girl called. She was six, slightly tan, with black hair and eyes like a Bulbasaur's seed. And she was under the impression she was driving to the festival outside of her hometown, Pewter City._

_"Honey? Why do you keep reading that book?" her mother asked in a severe tone, meaning the book on her daughter's lap she couldn't put down. No matter how many times she got rid of it, it kept coming back. He husband tried burning it once, but when he got to her daughter's room it was in her lap! Tonya had it for as long as she was alive. She read it before she started talking. Now, she would try to talk to Pokémon in a strange call. She looked insane and it wasn't fitting to the Giovanni family. _

_"Tonya, do you remember when I said you would punished if you kept talking to Pokémon?" her father demanded. Not expecting the question she replied, "Yes Dad, but it's cool! It lets me talk to Pokémon!" He sighed, "You know Pokémon are animals right? They don't talk like we do." _

_"I know but I'm learning to talk like them!" she said, noticing the car came to a stop. _

_"Well if you want to be like Pokémon you can live with them in the wild!" her mother shrieked opening the door and kicking her daughter in the stomach out the door. Landing on her side, Tonya saw her parents driving away from her and out of her young life._

* * *

"Tonya! Look alive!" I looked up to get hit in the face with a berry. Most people think all Lucarios are serious and gruff, and have "masters". But mine is the goofiest, immature Pokémon that ever existed that usually calls me dude, bro, or "you with the face". Her aura is orange, meaning she's bright and happy. But, she's tough and has a good heart. Just don't get on her bad side, you won't be able to run. Her tracking is the best out of any Lucario I've seen. "You ok? Your aura is off. Turning purple." she observed. She's also better at sensing emotions than most Lucarios. Right now, I'm studying from the book. There isn't a title, just the Pokémon of legend. I love the Lucario drawing though. He's not really a legendary, but what he and Sir Arron did was amazing. They'll always be my favorites, hands down.

"Pika Pika Pi Ka Chu!", trying to practice my Pikachu dialect. Lucario looked into the bush and her ears stood up. I focused my aura and saw three figures walking toward me, about 50 feet away. "Hey I heard a Oddish! I haven't caught that yet!" I heard a high-pitched guy say. A Pikachu bust out of a bush. "PikaPika!" it called way too loudly. It's master probably heard it!

"Pikapi! Pikkapi!(No! Get out of here!)" I whispered quickly. Lucario got into fighting stance.

"Hey Pikachu!" I heard the girly boy call again. He ran through the bush and stopped. "You don't look like a Pokémon." Two more people followed him. One was a redheaded girl who looked really annoyed with him. And the other I recognized anywhere. It was Brock.

"Tonya? Where have you been?"

* * *

**Looks like Tonya and Brock have a past! Like? Hate? Doesn't matter. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THEY'RE MY WRITING FUEL! I don't care if you troll me, just leave something in the box. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! That's why I'll try to update on the weekends or when I have time. I had a fun time at Walmart and Arkham Origins got me -_-, so that'll affect it, but I will never let go! By the way, if a Pokemon talks and it's in parenthesis, it's what it means in English Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing. **

* * *

We all ended up sitting in a field in the woods while Brock made lunch. "Alright it's ready!" He said passing out the berry broth. "Some for Ash, Misty, and Pikachu. And Tonya and Lucario."

"Are you sure you washed up? The Pokemon could get fleas." Misty said. "Yeah Misty, I know what soap is and how to use it. I'm not a complete savage, like Ash." I said, he was inhaling his soup which was getting everywhere.

"Grrrr.(Don't patronize me human)." Lucario growled.

"Pika Pika!(Don't growl at Misty, she didn't know)." said Pikachu, trying to calm her down.

"Lucar rio!(You wanna go you fuzzy little rodent?)"

"Lucar lucar!(Lucario! He's not a rodent and is trying to help! Stop being a jerk!" I intervened. The trainers stared at me.

"Umm, what was that for?" Ash asked. "Yeah, how did you understand them?" Misty added.

"Well, I heard that some people can talk to Pokemon and can translate it into human language. It's a pretty rare gift and only people who are truly intune with Pokemon can do it properly." Brock answered.

"Yeah, I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. I do it because I want to become a Pokemon breeder." I answered.

* * *

_"Mew mew, mew mew!(Hello! Who are you?)" I called. It was my eighth birthday today and the best birthday gift of all was a different Pokemon would visit me every year when my parents were asleep. They were always really rare ones that nobody except me got to see! The Pokemon that came this time was pinkish, but it looked pretty on it. It was even floating without wings!_

_"Mewwww, mew mew!(Let's play, Tonya!)" it called back. I looked it up in my special book, and it's called Mew. It's a really happy Pokemon and loves children and protects the innocent. _

_"Mew mew!" Mew said gesturing to the dollhouse my mom made me play with. She said it was a good activity for young girls to play house. But I like play with Pokemon figurines I made in it, so it's a Pokemon mansion. It has all the legendary Pokemon in it. Mew picked up the Mew and Ho Oh figurine and started playing. I sat alongside it and played with the Lucario, which is my favorite Pokemon. A creak sounded in the hall, that meant my mom was coming! Mew must've heard it too, he grabbed my Mew figurine and dove under the bed._

_"Tonya! You should be asleep! What are you doing?" my mom demanded and barging in. _

_"Nothing Mom!" She noticed the dollhouse in the corner. She sighed. "Tonya, you can't be playing with Pokemon for the rest of your life. Heaven forbid if I'll let you run out into the woods when you're ten and live like a runaway." she said gathering up my figurines into her hands."Now go to sleep, I'm enrolling you into the Pewter Academy tomorrow." That's the most stuck up school in the region. I know I'll hate it. Mom took my figurines with her as she left. Those took me a long time to make. Mew levitated up to my bed.  
_

_"Mewww.(It's ok, I'll get them)." then he levitated out of the room. I settled into my blankets and tucked myself in. Mom never wants me to play with Pokemon, but it's my dream to go on a journey and have Pokemon friends. I want to become a Pokemon breeder, but I have to leave home first. No matter what, I will start my Pokemon journey._

_"Mew Mew!(That's a really good dream to have!" Mew called from the door. I forgot Mew could use telepathy. He was levitating all my figurines_

_"Mew mew mew!(Don't worry, I know you're kind to Pokemon. So I know you can do it!" Mew encouraged._

_"Mewww.(Thanks Mew, but what if I can't? What if I can't understand Pokemon?"_

_"Tonya, do you know why we appear on the day of your birth? Or why your book is so important?" _

_"No, I never asked."_

_He smiled, "It's because you are the bridge from humans to Pokemon. You can help humans understand Pokemon, and you can fight for them. All Pokemon will be your allies. You have their best interests at heart, which is why you could become the best at whatever you do. All you have to do is use your skills for the good of all Pokemon." _

_"Thank you. I will help Pokemon and become a great breeder!"  
_

_"Good, I need to leave now but, we will play with each other again soon!" Then he levitated out the window and into the sky. As I lay in bed, my hesitations went away._

* * *

"Do you think I could do it?" Ash smiled and ears perked up.

"Ash, not many people can do it and fewer can talk to all Pokemon." Brock said waving his wands trying to convince him from doing stupid.

"Hey Pikachu! Pik pi pika pi!"Ash squeaked going up an octave in a poor imitation. Me and Lucario gasped, "Ash, you just called his mom a-" Pikachu let out an Thunder attack that would knock out Onix. "Snorlax..."

"Hey guys, we should be leaving soon to get to Cerulean City by dark!" Misty said. "And I'm not spending the night in these woods!"

"Ok, guess you guys should go. Come on Lucario." I said walking away.

"Wait! Why don't you come with us, Tonya? So you could teach me how to talk to Pokemon! If I'm going to be a Pokemon master, I need to know what my Pokemon are saying!" Ash begged. "Yeah it'd be really nice to have you with us. And you said you wanted to be a breeder, and so do I. Maybe we could help each other?" Brock smiled. I never had an excuse to start my path to being a breeder. In a way, I was still living at home. "Lucar? (Do you want to go with them)?" Both Brock and Ash were looking at me expectantly.

"Ok. Let's go!" I answered. Now, I'm on my way to fulfill my promise."

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? I don't care review my darlings! Mew will be sad if you don't! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for no update for two week! My computer broke and I'm having trouble with my borrowed one. In the meantime, I beat Arkham Origins, saw Thor 2, and had an actual life. (which was amazing :3). And, thank you my lovely followers! I can't let you down because this is my most popular story, so don't leave. Rate, review and keep it up!  
**

* * *

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called from up ahead in the road.

"What did he say, Tonya?" Ase asked. "He's saying let's stop because we're all exhausted!" Misty complained. We had been walking all day from Pewter City to Cerulean. It was getting dark, but we were in the woods surrounding Cerulean.

"Okay, let's stop. It'll get dangerous wandering around the dark." Brock answered, trying to appease Misty.

"Come on, come on! Cerulean is just up ahead!" Ash encouraged.

"Pika Pika Pi-!" Pikachu's cries were cut short as he was sucked into the shadows by an unknown force.

"Pikachu? Pikachu!" Ash called nervously. We all looked around. "Lucario use Aura Scan!" I commanded. Before she could, a arm shot out of the same shadows and grabbed Lucario. I jumped on and tackled, but fell through the door of a cage.

"Prepare for trouble." a sharp pitch from in front. "And make it double." a purr this time. They looked like Rocket grunts, one blue haired male, one pink haired female. Pikachu started quivering and bolts went from it's cheeks. The cage caught the electric blast Pikachu gave and conducted it back. What seemed like all the lightning in the world coursed through me and Lucario. "Lucario!" I screamed. I tired to reach for her, but my vision became hazy, then fading to black.

* * *

_From a bush, a young boy looked on at the mansion. In the darkness, it looked like a castle with a hundred rooms he read about in stories of princes and princesses. The princess, in this case, was his young sister. She didn't look or act anything like the rest of his family. All she wanted was to be with Pokemon. Today was her 3th birthday, so he wanted to sneak away from one day of Pokemon Tech to go see her._

_It was a long way to Pewter, and even longer to his home, but he finally made it back. He crept quietly over the lawn to "the dog house" of the mansion, where his sister slept. Of course, his pet Growlithe let the door open so he could sneak inside. Growly followed him happily as he got to the door of her nursery._

_It was like a child's dream room. Toys laid about, with an actual carousel in the corner, decorated with beautiful Articuno, Moltres and Zaptos, with Entei, Rakiou, and Suicune. But, Tonya almost never played with the other toys, they were used recently. Why would she be up playing this late?_

_"Entei, for my birthday wish, could you bring my bwother home? Momma and Dad sent him away, they said it was so he could learn about Pokemon. But I think it's so they don't see him ever again. I miss him, he was the only one who didn't think make fun of me. Please..." her soft voice tapered off. _She really missed me that much?

_"If that is what you wish." A deep calming voice replied. Who is that? He leaned in to get a peek. It was for a moment, but he knew for sure. It was Entei! They say that he sometimes appears and grants wishes, but what does he want with her!_

_"James! You came!" his little sibling ran over and wrapped him into a hug. James looked beyond her still staring at Entei. The Pokemon looked deep and meaningfully into his eyes. He tried to speak, but James didn't understand. Then, he ran out the open windows and disappeared._

_"He said to not worry about what'll happen soon." He looked down._

_"What's going to happen soon?" he asked._

_She smiled. "We're going to go in different paths, James. But, we will see each other again." He grew nervous but, he hugged his sister back.  
_

_"I need you to take care of Growly while I'm gone. I'm running away from here and Pokemon Tech. I'll miss you." he said softly, before walking away out the way Entei left, leaving for good._

* * *

I must've been out for a mintue, because I was still in the cage. A Meowth sauntered up and gave a Cheshire grin.

"Yeah I wouldn't be doing that! Cage is made of copper and you ain't going anywhere!" A human speaking Pokemon is rare, much less in an annoying. Lucario kicked the door open in his face and tackled the two henchmen. Me and Pikachu took on the male. "Let go you furball!" the female shrieked. I threw a punch to the mans face and he went down cold.

Everyone jumped back from them. "Lucario use Aura Beam!" I screamed. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Both combined attacks launched the attackers into the sky, screaming.

"Is everybody ok?" Misty asked. She looked genuinely concerned. Brock walked over to Lucario. She was passed out on the ground, must've been launching that attack after being damaged.

"She's going to be ok." He said hopefully.

"Maybe we should stop here tonight because it's really dark now." Misty added in nervously Looking around, we must've wasted an hour fighting Team Rocket. What was twilight, now it's pitch black.

"Okay, I'm up for sleep." I agreed. I took my blanket out of my pack, and put it over Lucario. She started tossing in turning, which meant she was just asleep and not unconscious. I laid down next to her on top of the blanket.

"Need a blanket?" Brock asked. He had his sleeping bag and blanket, which he laid over the three of us. He got under and wrapped up in. "Because it's cold." he elaborated.

"Yeah, it is cold." I moved a little bit closer and went to sleep right away.

* * *

**Relationship development! And connections with Team Rocket! Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Feel free to rip me asunder or let me know if you actually liked it. Please read and review!  
**


End file.
